Innuendo
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Draco Malfoy es acusado de usar la Maldición Asesina y eso despierta grandes preocupaciones en la sociedad mágica. ¿Deben los mortífagos exculpados seguir en libertad? ¿Hasta qué punto son realmente inocentes? ¿Pueden reinsertarse en la sociedad? Hermione, sola y confundida, debe enfrentarse a los medios que la acosan y a la cruda realidad: nada ha salido bien en este matrimonio.
1. Prefacio

**Innuendo.**

 **(Prefacio)**

 **DRACO MALFOY, ACUSADO DE ASESINATO.**

El pasado día seis de Octubre Draco Malfoy fue detenido tras saltar la alarma de Maldiciones Prohibidas en el departamento de Aurores. Según fuentes cercanas al matrimonio Malfoy, el ex mortífago fue encontrado en un parque cercano a su casa, acompañado de su hijo y heredero, Scorius, y su mujer, la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger.

No se sabe aún por qué la maldición fue lanzada, pero diversas fuentes aseguran que todo fue en favor de proteger al menor.

 **/**

 **¿DEBEN LOS EX MORTÍFAGOS SEGUIR EN LIBERTAD?**

Una semana y media después de los hecho ocurridos con el matrimonio Malfoy en un parque de la localidad de Shire, siguen sin encontrarse motivos válidos para que el Sr. Malfoy disparara una Maldición Prohibida, menos aún la Maldición Asesina.

Diversas asociaciones de víctimas del Guerra Mágica han decidido apelar y recurrir las sentencias del Wizengamot que decidieron dejar en libertad muchos de los mortífagos que estaban en entrenamientos intensivos durante la guerra. Muchos de ellos han vuelto a haer fortuna y dicen haberse reincidido en la sociedad pero, ¿cuán seguros estamos de ello?

Este fin de semana se esperan altercados en la protesta organizada para este sábado. El presidente del partido conservador _Plus Ultra_ , Michael Broom, ha defendido la necesidad de los sangres puras por defenderse de las acusaciones y acusa a los medios de hacer una cruzada en su contra.

"También nosotros hemos sido víctimas de esta guerra" dice Broom "y no estamos dispuesto a ser tratados como delincuentes eternamente. Estoy seguro de que el caso de Malfoy es aislado y que tendría razones más que válidas para hacer uso de la Maldición Asesina".

 **/**

 **DRACO MALFOY CONDENADO A VEINTICINCO AÑOS EN AZKABAN.**

 **/**

 **HERMIONE GRANGER APELA A LA SENTENCIA DEL WIZENGAMOT.**

 **/**

 **COMIENZAN LAS INVESTIGACIONES A LOS MORTÍFAGOS EXCULPADOS TRAS LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MÁGICA.**

* * *

Para entender esto quizás os sea mejor leer mi OS "AVADA KEDRAVRA" disponible en mi recopilación de la Dramione Week de 2015. Es un drabble sencillo que os dejara claro qué es lo que ocurre con Draco y qué le lleva a usar la maldición asesina. Las consecuencias de sus actos, para su familia, el mundo y él, las voy a relatar en este fic. No, no he acabado Flores para Narcissa, pero estoy en ello y habrá actualización pronto.

Este es el regreso oficial de la reina del angst y drama. Preparaos, soy aún más despiadada.

Mantequilla.


	2. Efímero

El **Potterverso** es de **Jotaká**.

* * *

 **"Innuendo".**

 _Efímero:_ Aquello que dura por un período muy corto de tiempo.

 _"Well you can't get what you want **  
**But you can get me **  
**So let's set out to sea **  
**'Cause you are my medicine **  
**When you're close to me **  
**When you're close to me"_

 **― On melancholy hill (Gorillaz)**

 ** **2006, Marzo.****

Es una boda sencilla. Las flores son rojas, a juego con el ramo de la novia. Para las damas de honor se han elegido vestidos de corte sencillo, cortos y vaporosos de color azul, con un precioso escote corazón. No llevan ramilletes ni ningún otro tipo de adorno, sólo las joyas que cada una ha creído apropiada para sí.

Se mira en el espejo con expresión tranquila, pero siente los nervios asentarse en su estómago. Puede escuchar a los invitados charlar en la sala principal y si extiende más el oído está segura de que podría escuchar a todos los periodistas parar a los famosos invitados que todavía están por llegar.

A ella la han parado, de hecho.

"¿Cómo ha visto a Potter? ¿Sabe si está feliz?". "¿Viene usted acompañada?". ¿Qué puede decirnos del diseñador de su vestido?". "¿Cuando la veremos a usted vestida de blanco?". Le han preguntado por trivialidades y banalidades con sonrisas enormes deformando sus rostros. Están ávidos de información, necesitan entender el mundo en el que se mueven. Necesitan normalizarlos, humanizarlos, hacer que la fama que ellos mismos han creado sea frágil para poderlos alcanzar.

Eso han hecho con los héroes de guerra: los han divinizado. Se sorprenden cuando los encuentran saliendo de un supermercado, creen que pueden seguirla por el parque o durante sus vacaciones. La han convertido en una mujer de piedra y piernas envidiables. Siempre hablan de que está sola, de que no se le conoce pareja formal, que ha sufrido endiabladamente por la boda de Ronald, cuando en realidad sus lágrimas (retratadas en una foto robada) eran de risa a causa de una broma de Fred. Frivolizan sus logros porque es "heroína de guerra" y es más importante hablar de su vestido o su maquillaje.

En esas revistas y artículos, Hermione no se reconoce. Pero tampoco termina de verse delante de este espejo.

―Pareces más nerviosa que yo.

Ginny se examina detenidamente con ojo crítico. Su largo cabello de fuego está trenzado, adornado de diminutas perlas y en su dedo lleva el anillo de pedida, una piedra sencilla de color verde en una banda de oro blanco. Delicada pero fuerte, rugosa. Una piedra que refleja una tenue luz cuando le da la luz. Su vestido cae recto desde sus caderas y el escote en pico es una cascada por su pecho hasta el esternón. Los hombros relucen de pecas suaves, tapados por el fino velo de encaje.

―Estás preciosa.

La pelirroja sonríe brevemente y mira a su primera dama de honor. ¿Es ahora cuando deben abrazarse llorando? ¿Deben decirse todo lo que nunca se han dicho y reír tratando de contener las lágrimas? Hermione no es emotiva, nunca lo ha sido. Desde la guerra ha aprendido a llorar por las cosas importantes. La boda de Ginny es importante, pero hay que llorar por las cosas realmente tristes, y su mejor amiga se casa por amor con un buen hombre. Con uno que ella ha elegido.

Cuando Ginevra deja de ser Weasley y acepta el apellido Zabinni, Hermione siente unas enormes ganas de reír. Son diferentes a más no poder, pero es lo que hace que funcionen. Blaise es tan alto que Ginny ni si quiera puede alcanzarlo a pesar de que lleva tacones, así que la levanta del suelo con un abrazo que la engulle y la besa con tal intensidad que el pintalabios se queda adherido a sus labios oscuros.

Durante el banquete a penas come, sólo espera a que la barra libre por fin se abra. No quiere bailar, no tiene con quien hacerlo. Pide un Beefeater con tónica y una rodaja de limón, y después otro. Cuando va a pedir el tercero una voz extraña le habla desde atrás.

―Llevas sentada aquí cuarenta y cinco minutos y todos no estamos preguntando cuando será el momento adecuado para pedirte un baile.

Hermione se da la vuelta, sus rizos desparramados por su espalda desnuda, y mira con aire intrigado a su interlocutor. Es un primo de Zabinni, se lo han presentado hace unos días en la cena de ensayo.

―Nunca será el momento.

―¿No bailas?

―No es algo que se me dé particularmente bien.

Él suelta una carcajada divertida y se inclina hacia ella. Es guapo. Tiene un ligero acento italiano que le parece encantador y unos ojos verdes clarísimos que contrastan con su piel oscura. En la solapa de la chaqueta lleva un pequeño lirio y el olor la alcanza durante unos segundos.

Sabe cuáles son sus intenciones. Son las mismas que tenian todos los hombres que se han acercado a ella durante los últimos ocho años: sexo. El morbo de acostarse con la imperturbable y eficiente Hermione Granger. Verla en su estado salvaje y primario, sin tapujos ni telas que la escondan. Escuchar la voz profesional que emplea en sus discursos romperse en gemidos de placer y descubrir si es tan controladora en la cama como en su trabajo. Ha caído en la trampa muchas veces y por eso hace un año que no se acuesta con nadie. Su filtro ahora es más fino. Se ha cansado de ser sólo una mujer digna de las revistas de moda. Quiere sentirse igual de querida que deseada.

El hombre trata de entablar conversación pero por suerte es inteligente y pronto se da cuenta de que no le apetece charlar con nadie y se disculpa antes de marcharse hacia la siguiente dama de honor: Luna. Ella lo recibe con una sonrisa soñadora y ojos brillantes, pero Hermione sabe que es causa perdida: Luna ha estado mirando a la hermana del galán desde la ceremonia.

―¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

Lo mira de reojo durante un segundo y luego se encoge de hombros. Pide otra copa, él quiere un vaso de whyski de fuego con hielo. Saca una pitillera, le ofrece un cigarrillo. Hermione lo coge y enciende con la punta de su varita. Deja que el humo la intoxique y mate levemente antes de exhalar con un resoplido.

―Son mentolados ― dice crispando los labios.

―Esperaba que estuvieras mucho más contenta. Es la boda de tu mejor amiga.

―No es un buen día.

―Que no te oiga decir eso, podría volverse loca.

―Sólo estoy cansada.

―¿Quieres que nos vayamos a la cama?

Se lo piensa durante un momento, pero acaba asintiendo. Se terminan sus copas en silencio, como si no se conocieran. Cuando le da el último sorbo a su bebida deja que el hielo derretido se meta en su boca y lo muerde con deleite.

Cada uno tiene una habitación reservada en el hotel donde se celebra el banquete, pero desde el principio supo que no dormiría sola. Se desnudan sin mirarse, se meten en la cama sin más ceremonia. Se ha desmaquillado, se ha trenzado el pelo y se ha puesto un pijama que tiene más años de lo que quiere reconocer. Él se ha puesto unos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta de franela que ha cogido de su propia habitación.

Draco y ella a veces duermen juntos. No se acuestan, no tienen sexo. Charlan, se ríen, comparten secretos. Pero, primordialmente, quedan para dormir juntos. Se abrazan, se consuelan si alguno tiene pesadillas, se pelean por las mantas y se divierten pegando sus pies helados al cuerpo del otro. No, no se dan un beso de buenas noches, ni si quiera se miran a los ojos.

Sólo odian dormir solos.

―¿Blaise estaba nervioso?

―No deberías haberle hablado de esa película pocos días antes de la boda.

― _Novia a la fuga_ es un clásico.

―Y Blaise un hombre paranoico. Estaba convencido de que Gin saldría huyendo antes de decir el "sí quiero".

―Ha ensayado tantas veces decirlo sin romper a llorar que jamás se le habría ocurrido marcharse sin haberlo dicho oficialmente.

Draco la abraza por la espalda y aparta la trenza de su hombro para recorrerlo con sus fríos dedos. Nunca tienen demasiado contacto físico, pero siempre es agradable sentirlo. Cuando la toca no pretende ser sexual, siempre es como un roce distraído, como si acariciase a un gato dormido sobre su regazo mientras lee. Hermione adora ese contacto íntimo pero asexual, adora ser tocada con delicadeza, sin ser tratada como una diosa, una mujer de pura carne.

―¿Cuando tiempo llevamos acostándonos?

―¿Dos años?

Dos años.

Un día simplemente ocurrió. Se quedaron trabajando hasta tarde, se pusieron a hablar. Las horas, la madrugada, la luz tenue, todo le dio al momento que compartían un aspecto de refugio y lugar seguro. Se abrieron en canal, dejaron escapar unos cuantos secretos. Se durmieron en el sofá del despacho de él y cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente, no hubo vergüenza ni la imperiosa necesidad de olvidarlo. Asique empezaron a quedar más, fuera del trabajo, y un día Draco se quedó hasta tarde en su casa y ella le propuso quedarse a dormir.

"Sólo dormir" le dijo con los ojos clavados en los suyos, como una advertencia. Él asintió con una media sonrisa y se metió en la cama con ella. Las primeras veces no se tocaban. Después se permitieron sentir el calor ajeno y finalmente una noche ella se durmió pegada a él. No comparten todas las noches juntos, pero cuando se sienten solos se dejan caer en la cama.

Dormir es lo más puramente íntimo que Hermione se siente capaz de compartir con alguien. Haber conectado con Draco Malfoy en ese sentido ya no la sorprende, como tampoco le sorprendió que el matrimonio de Harry y Ginny hiciera aguas a los seis meses de iniciarse. Como tampoco le sorprendió que Harry se marchase a Nueva York y Ginny anunciase que estaba enamorada de Blaise Zabinni. Nada la sorprende de las relaciones humanas.

―¿Y si nos casamos?

Hermione se ríe, la primera auténtica carcajada que suelta en todo el día.

―¿Tu y yo? ¿Casarnos?

―¿Por qué no? Podría funcionar.

Se da la vuelta entre sus brazos y lo mira a los ojos. Aún habiendo tan poca luz puede ver el contorno de sus facciones con claridad. Los labios pálidos y siempre cortados, los intensos ojos grises, las largas pestañas de un rubio más oscuro que su cabello.

―Nunca nos hemos besado.

―Pero nos llevamos bien. A estas alturas he perdido la esperanza de encontrar a una mujer capaz de soportarme.

―Astoria.

―Astoria está muerta.

―¡No lo está! ― lo golpea en el pecho, insegura sobre si debería reír o no, pero se le escapa una sonrisa igualmente ― Sólo estas enfadado porque te dijera que no cuando se lo pediste.

―¿Te parece poco?

―No deberías enfadarte por eso. Te dijo sus motivos, totalmente respetables. No seas de esos hombres que odian a una mujer sólo porque no consiguen lo que quieren con ella.

Draco rueda los ojos, pero deja caer de nuevo el silencio. En el pasillo escuchan a una pareja discutir y más tarde los suaves pasos de Luna acompañados del inconfundible taconeo de una mujer.

―Casémonos, Granger. ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

 ** **2006, Mayo.****

Se casan en secreto. Van al Ministerio de Magia, pagan una buena suma de dinero para que nadie hable y se aseguran de que sea algo discreto. Hermione lleva el traje de chaqueta y falda que siempre lleva cuando tiene una reunión importante, Draco opta por su ropa de diario: camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir informales. Lleva zapatos elegantes porque ella le ha dicho que si aparece con esas horribles zapatillas que no se quita nunca lo descuartizará nada más firmar los papeles.

Los casan sin más ceremonia. Firman un papel, hacen un conjuro, se prometen respeto y seguridad. En sus votos no mencionan ni el amor ni la ilusión, pero sí hablan de seguridad, perdón, arrepentimiento y comprensión. No hay beso, sólo un apretado abrazo que los deja sin aire. Salen por separado del edificio, siguen con sus respectivas ocupaciones del día a día y cuando llega la hora de volver a casa Hermione se acuerda de que acordaron que se mudaría a Malfoy Hall, así que pasa por su apartamento, hace una maleta, coge a Crookshanks bajo el brazo y se aparece en la mansión.

―Creo que soy feliz ― le dice cuando se meten en la cama.

Draco sonríe y la abraza con fuerza.

―Haremos que eso dure mucho tiempo.

* * *

Antes de iniciarnos en la verdadera historia es importante conocer las bases de este matrimonio. Cualquier duda que tengáis al respecto del comportamiento de Draco y/o Hermione, no dudéis en dejármelo saber. Como siempre estoy obsesionada con las personas como yo: las personas rotas, las personas traumatizadas por eventos duros pero que tienen una capacidad de resiliencia increíble. A esta Hermione la he hecho más taciturna de lo que podría esperarse, algo así como la que escribo en "Vita", pero con unos toques de humor negro y sarcasmo que iréis descubriendo poco a poco. Draco es más suave, más humano. Sí, está dolido y herido por la guerra, como es lógico, pero quiero creer que en este caso la guerra lo ha humanizado y que sus asperezas se han limado un poco.

Matrimonio Harry/Ginny haciendo aguas. Es lo que veo más lógico. Me imagino que la presión de los medios es lo que los empujaría a casarse muy temprano, ellos mismos convencidos de que la idealización de su pareja es totalmente real. ¿Blinny? Me encanta, me parece lo más desternillante del mundo. Y adecuado para este fic en particular. Luna es bisexual, por si no ha quedado claro.

En esta historia va a haber muchos golpes a muchos estereotipos. No va a haber celos. No va a haber infidelidades (si es posible que meta un trío tipo poliamor porque girl, soy poliamorosa, tengo que darnos visibilidad thank you very much), y no pienso incluir ningún cliché de mierda típico del Dramione. Draco no va a ser un dios del sexo, Hermione no es una mujer acomplejada que se autodescubre a través del sexo. Personas reales, personas que crecen. BDSM, os aviso, me apetece escribir sobre algunas prácticas de sumisión y relatar cómo funcionan algunas parejas en ese ámbito. Historia de seguir rompiendo estereotipos sobre que el BDSM es sólo azotes y atar y golpear y blablabla. Es algo tan intrínseco y puro, donde la confianza entre los miembros de la relación es tan potente, que me parece hasta poético.

Muchos toques de fiminismo. Conversaciones y debates reales en temas que nos conciernen. En este caso he hablado de la frivolización que la prensa hace de la propia Hermione, destacando de ella únicamente su físico, su falta de pareja y el hecho de que es heroína de guerra. Entraremos más en detalle en esto porque, como visteis en el prefacio, la prensa va a tener un rol bastante importante en esta historia.

Volvemos con las bandas sonoras: cada capítulo contará con una canción. Igual que en Self Harm (si es que alguien se acuerde de ese fic), cada canción está pensada con detalle y encajada con mi más puro deleite. El nombre de cada capítulo será una palabra que crea representativa de una escena en concreto de cada cap. En este caso "Efímero". Me gustan las palabras rocambolescas y curiosas, mi preferida es "ataraxia", así que cada vez que leais este fic quizás descubrais una nueva palabra, con su definición.

Esta nota de autora es casi más larga que el propio fic, soy un asco de persona. Como siempre, dudas, ruegos y peguntas serán atendidos con todo mi amor en caso de que los haya.

Miss Mante.


	3. Superfluo

El **Potterverso** es de **Jotaká**.

* * *

 **"Innuendo".**

 _Superfluo_ : No necesario, que está de más.

 _No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean _

**― Take me to church (Hozier).**

 ** **Junio,2012.****

Las puertas se abren a su paso. Las personas se aglomeran delante de ella, pero se mueven a cámara lenta. Los flashes de las cámaras explotan en su cara, las preguntas se le pegan al cuerpo, pero no llegan hasta sus oídos. Avanza tapándose la cara con el pelo, oculta tras unas oscuras gafas de sol, pero se siente desnuda antes de ellos. Como si las cegadoras luces que disparan sus cámaras pudieran reflejar cómo se siente en realidad.

―¡Señora Malfoy, ¿qué puede decirnos de las declaraciones de su marido?!

―... se estima que el tribunal podría condenarle a doce años...

―¿Cómo se siente tras las duras acusaciones, señora Ma...?

―¿...oferta de la fiscalía?

―¿Cómo se encuentra su hijo?

¿Su hijo?

Agarrado a su mano, Scorpius parece no escuchar ni ver nada de lo que ocurre a su al rededor. Desde que nació la prensa parece vivir a las puertas de su casa, siempre ha estado acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, algo que su madre a penas soporta. Es un niño encantador que ha protagonizado fotos preciosas en artículos ridículo. "El heredero Malfoy: probablemente el bebé mejor vestido de Inglaterra" leyó una vez en la portada de _Corazón de Bruja_. Una columna enteramente dedicada a cómo Hermione elige primorosamente la ropa de su hijo y el exquisito gusto del que hace gala al combinarlo, en eventos importantes, con la ropa de su marido.

―No voy a hacer declaraciones.

Lo susurra para sí, pero está segura de que la han escuchado perfectamente, parece que tienen un oído sobredesarrollado para sus palabras. Todo lo que dice pasa por sus microscopios. Cada ínfimo detalle de sí misma es analizado y estudiado, pero no la conocen de nada y muestran una imagen de ella que han vendido al mejor postor.

Hace años que no se encuentra ni reconoce, su trabajo se ha convertido en su refugio. A veces piensa que ni si quera existe. La persona que era ya no existe, y no conoce a la persona que pretende ser. Sólo su hijo sabe quién es Hermione Granger. O Malfoy... Ahora es "Mami". "Madre" en caso de estar en un acto oficial, pero sin duda, de todas las cosas que conlleva "ser" ella, esa es su preferida.

Hermione abre la puerta del coche y deja que su hijo entre. Se asegura de que se abrocha correctamente el cinturón y camina hacia la parte delantera. Los periodistas se arremolinan nuevamente a su al rededor, bombardeándola con un sinfín de preguntas. A penas puede entender ni ver lo que tiene delante, así que se detiene y suspira airadamente.

―No voy a hacer declaraciones, no pierdan su tiempo. Tengo que llevar a mi hijo al colegio, por favor, déjenme pasar.

―Señora Malfoy, ¿cómo se encuentra Scorpius? ¿Ha sufrido secuelas?

―¿Ha preguntado por su padre?

―¿Sabe lo que está ocurriendo?

―¿Y ustedes? ― pregunta la bruja más brillante de su generación quitándose las gafas de sol ―. ¿Saben ustedes qué está ocurriendo?

Todos se quedan en silencio pero las cámaras siguen disparando flashes cegadores. Se coloca las gafas sobre la cabeza a modo de diadema, despejando su cara. Se ha maquillado ligeramente para dar la ilusión de que se mantiene entera, no le avergüenza mostrar la cara, pero habría preferido no hacerlo porque sabe que ahora se dedicarán a analizar todas sus expresiones, sus facciones tirantes, sus ojos muertos.

―No pienso declarar nada sobre el caso de mi marido. Se demostrará la verdad.

―¿¡Cuál es la verdad!? ― parecen chillar todos abalanzándose sobre ella, vuelaplumas escribiendo frenéticamente mientras la incordian con más preguntas.

Hermione los ignora, se mete en el coche y arranca. Después de centenares de veces viéndola conducir, los periodistas magos ya saben que tienen que apartarse de su camino. Le abren paso a medida que se acerca a la verja que separa Malfoy Mannor del resto del mundo. Tiene que asegurarse de que no puedan volver a pasar y reforzar los hechizos. Igual debería hacer como Ginny, contratar seguridad...

―¿Vamos al cole, Mami?

―No, cielo. Nos vamos a casa de la tía Gin, ¿te apetece? Seguro que hay tarta de arándanos.

―¿Estará Papi allí?

―No.

―¿Cuando va a volver? Hace mucho que no viene.

La mujer se muerde los labios mientras toma todo el aire que le permiten sus pulmones. Mantiene la vista fija en la carretera, trata de no acelerar demasiado y se convence de que puede mantener la calma. Hace tres días que se llevaron a Draco, pero parece que hayan sido tres mil años.

―Volverá pronto, cariño.

Scorpius hace muchas preguntas, está en esa edad en la que todo te despierta una curiosidad casi extenuante. ¿Por qué es el cielo azul? ¿Por que la hierba es verde? ¿Para qué sirven las olas del mar? ¿Qué voy a ser cuando sea mayor? ¿Por qué las fresas se llaman fresas? ¿Cuando voy a tener un hermanito? ¿Qué significa estar enamorado?

Siempre quiere saberlo todo. El paradero de su padre no es una excepción. Pero no sabe cómo explicarle al niño que su padre ha sido víctima de una trampa y, además, una injusticia. ¿Cómo le explica lo que es una injusticia? Lo más injusto que le ha pasado nunca a Scorpius es haber recibido un trozo de pastel más pequeño que el de Mallory. No quiere que entienda que las injusticias, cuanto más mayor eres, más dolorosas y peligrosas son.

La calle donde viven Ginny y Blaise está a tan sólo diez minutos de su casa, pero ahora no pueden ir a ninguna parte andando, siempre deben usar el coche o desaparecerse. Hermione odia emplear magia para desplazarse con Scorpius a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, y aunque usar el coche es un gasto de gasolina totalmente superfluo, la hace sentir controladora de la situación. Maneja el coche: maneja el camino.

La verja es alta y se extiende por todo el lateral de la finca, custodiada por dos hombres trajeados, quietos como estatuas. Baja la ventanilla lo suficiente como para que puedan verla con facilidad y da los buenos días con una sonrisa forzada.

―Buenos días, señora Malfoy.

El hombre se inclina levemente para inspeccionar el interior del vehículo muggle y comprobar cuántas personas se encuentran en su interior. Mueve la varita y deja que la reja se abra lo suficiente como para que Hermione pueda maniobrar fácilmente con su armatoste. La bruja da las gracias y prosigue su camino hasta la puerta principal de la enorme casa victoriana. Aparca en un lateral, el ruido de la gravilla bajo las ruedas la hace pensar en huesos rotos. Ginny espera pacientemente en la puerta, sentada en la escalinata de piedra blanca. Scorpius se desabrocha el cinturón y corre hasta la mujer para abrazarla.

―¡Hola, tesoro!

Ginny le revuelve el pelo al niño y le deja marcados un par de besos en la frente antes de dejarlo marchar hacia el interior, seguramente en busca de Mallory.

―¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hermione se encoge de hombros y vuelve a colocarse las gafas de sol delante de los ojos a pesar de estar oculta del sol en el porche. Ayuda a su mejor amiga a levantarse, el peso de su enorme barriga le impide maniobrar correctamente.

―Estoy harta de estar tan gorda...

―Tú era la que quería otro bebé, Gin.

―Y ahora mismo me arrepiento...

Caminan al interior de la casa, directamente hacia la cocina. Una elfina calienta una cafetera italiana mientras otra guarda la compra en la nevera. Hermione no puede evitar reírse internamente al ver cuán muggles se vuelven los magos día tras día. En su casa, _Malfoy Mannor_ , ahora hay microondas, nevera, televisión y hasta modernizado la mansión de los horrores puristas hasta integrar electrodomésticos. La casa de los Zabinni no es excepción. Después de la guerra la obsesión por los inventos muggles se hizo viral, un intento de la sociedad por demostrar que el odio hacia los seres no mágicos era cosa del pasado. Mantener el secreto no significa que no puedan mezclarse entre ellos. Scorpius va a una escuela muggle, aprende cosas básicas e interactúa con otros niños que pueden aportarle otros valores además de los de su entorno más cercano. A Draco le costó mucho convencerla para que viera que era lo más sensato, pero era tan sobreprotectora con su pequeño...

―Señora, no olvide sus vitaminas. Aquí le he dejado el correo.

―Gracias, Tif.

La elfina hace una reverencia muy pronunciada y se desaparecce al segundo siguiente. Ginny se mete unas cuantas pastillas de colores en la boca y las traga todas con un sorbo de zumo de calabaza. Observa por encima los sobres, casi todos destinados a su marido, y agarra _El Profeta_ con mano crispada.

 **LA VÍCTIMA DE MALFOY: UN HOMBRE DE FAMILIA.**

―Esto tiene que parar...

―No lo harán. Va a pasar igual que cuando se destapó que nos habíamos casado. Van a montar una historial dantesca, van a entrevistar a gente que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Y luego nos colgarán. Han tardado mucho, llevamos la soga al cuello desde que nos colocaron en su puto pedestal...

―Diría que la lleváis desde Mayo de 1998.

Mayo del 98, el fin de una cruenta guerra. Ocho años después, en una soleada mañana del mismo mes en que su vida terminó se inició su matrimonio con Draco Malfoy. Joder, qué felices eran... Una mansión entera para disfrutar del silencio, un jardín inmenso para poder hacer yoga, leer o disfrutar de las pocas horas de sol al año en Inglaterra. Más tarde, el lugar perfecto para que Scorpius corriese y practicase su destreza sobre su primera escoba...

―Estaban en la puerta de mi casa esta mañana.

―Buitres... ¿Has dicho algo?

―Nada que pueda servirles. Seguro que estarán ahí cuando regresemos.

―¿Quieres quedarte? Hay montones de habitaciones libres, Mione. Sabes que no sois una molestia.

Hermione sacude la cabeza y acepta la taza de café que le ofrece otra elfina. Negro como el alquitrán, tal y como le gusta a su marido. Seguro que ahora mismo se muere por un sorbo. Sorbo de café, sorbo de libertad, sorbo de calor...

―No soporto la idea de que lo tengan encerrado allí...

―Azkaban ha cambiado desde sus tiempos oscuros, Herms. Draco estará bien. Encerrado, sí, pero sin Dementores que quieran quitarle el alma.

―Estoy segura de que la comida le da asco y no está comiendo nada. Niñato consentido...

Lo dice con una sonrisa torcida, tierna. Siempre ha odiado que su marido sea tan delicado para la comida, pero en el fondo es de sus rasgos más divertidos.

―¿Vas a ir a verlo?

―El abogado está intentando conseguir un permiso de visitas conyugales. Al menos para que podamos vernos antes del juicio.

―¿Entonces es en serio? ¿Va a haber un juicio?

―Lo han acusado de asesinato, después de todo.

―¡Fue en defensa propia!

Unos pasos rápidos resonando por el pasillo las interrumpen. Las risas infantiles y los gritos agudos se sobreponen unos sobre otros hasta que un par de cabecitas se asoman por un lado de la puerta que da hacia el comedor.

―¿Podemos tener galletas?

―Sólo si me las pides como es debido, Mallory.

La niña, de tez oscura y largo cabello negro, se balancea sobre sus pies, mirando hacia el techo con aire ensimismado.

―¿Puedo tener unas galletas para Scorpius y para mí?

Alarga las vocales innecesariamente, empleando un tono hastiado, pero su sonrisa es enorme. Tiene los dientes blancos y pequeños, pero ligeramente torcidos en la parte delantera. Hermione ya le ha hablado a Ginny de los aparatos muggles y que sus padres, siendo dentistas, podrían colocárselos sin ningún problema. Pero Ginny se niega a aceptar que su hija no va a tener dientes tan perfectos como los suyos o los de Blaise.

Ginevra mueve la varita y deja que unas cuantas galletas salgan de su escondrijo para colocarlas en un plato y entregárselo a su hija.

―Tened cuidado. Y cuando terminéis traedlo a la cocina, no quiero que Tif o ningún otro elfo tenga que traer más cacharros a la cocina, no les pago para que recojan el desorden.

Los niños asienten y vuelven a marcharse a toda prisa hacia el salón para seguir viendo películas.

―¿Cómo está Blaise?

―Enfadado, pero se mantiene optimista. Sabemos la verdad, y estoy convencida que durante el juicio todo se esclarecerá. Lo que me molesta es que tenga que haber un juicio, Herms. Con vuestras declaraciones y las de Scorp debería de ser suficiente.

―No había testigos.

―Pero sí que han usado _Veritaserum_.

Es cierto, emplearon la poción de la verdad con su marido. Pero ni con eso, ni con los recuerdos de ambos en un pensadero, ha sido suficiente para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras. Nadie entiende por que usó la maldición asesina.

―Habían lanzado un _Crucio_.

―Me sorprende que tu hijo no tenga secuelas.

―Tiene pesadillas, a veces moja la cama o viene a dormir con nosotros. Pero todo fue tan rápido que a penas sabe por qué tiene miedo.

La pelirroja le agarra la mano y la mira a los ojos. Su sonrisa es tenue, pero sincera y cálida..

―Lo sacaremos de ahí, te lo prometo.

 **Mayo, 2006.**

Despertar abrazados es algo a o que se han acostumbrado, pero convivir las veinticuatro horas del día es algo nuevo. Ahora hay que tener cuidado con la intimidad del otro, hay que asegurarse de que avisas de que vas a ducharte para que no te pillen con las bragas por los tobillos. Un sin fín de cosas que, en realidad, una no debería plantearse después de casarse.

Hermione no piensa que su matrimonio sea un error, y tampoco cree que se vayan a arrepentir. Simplemente tienen que acostumbrarse. A penas han pasado unos días desde que firmaron los papeles pero ya empieza a haber rumores.

Los han visto salir juntos de una tienda de comestibles, hace varios días que nadie la ve regresar a su apartamento después del trabajo. Se siente constantemente vigilada, incluso por sus propios compañeros de trabajo. Empieza a pensar que debió seguir el consejo de Luna y marcharse al mundo muggle cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Podría tener una vida normal, apartada. Pero no, le pudo el sentido del deber. No podía negar su parte mágica, pero en el proceso se ha perdido por completo.

―¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

La luz del sol se desparrama por el solarium y acaricia su piel, despertando luces y sombras nuevas sobre su cuerpo, llenando su cabello de una tonalidad dorada que no recordaba.

―Siempre pienso que tu cabello es como la plata. Es tan rubio que se me olvida que debe ser amarillo.

―¿Amarillo? No soy como esa gente que se tiñe de rubio pollo, no describas el rubio con un color tan horrendo.

―Te encanta el amarillo, Draco.

Él da un manotazo al aire como si así pudiera convertir sus palabras en humo. Se recoloca las gafas de lectura sobre el puente de la nariz y fija de nuevo su atención en el periódico. ¿Quién le iba a decir que Draco Malfoy usa gafas? Durante su época de estudiante se negó a aceptar que no veía bien la pizarra y ahora le es imposible seguir ocultándolo. No las lleva todo lo que debería, pero ha descubierto las lentillas y le sirven de tapadera siempre que es necesario. Sorprendente que pudiera ser buscador en el equipo Slytherin y que ganase unos cuantos partidos pese a ser miope.

―¿Y si tenemos una cita?

La mira por encima del periódico con ojos inquisidores, una ceja levantada demuestra que tiene su completa e irrevocable atención.

―Vayamos al Londres muggle. Podríamos ir al cine y luego irnos a cenar a alguna parte.

―Suena bien, me gusta.

La sonrisa de Hermione amenaza con desgarrarle los labios. Se levanta de un salto y se sienta en el regazo de su marido. Planta sus labios sobre los de él sin pensarlo, simplemente se deja llevar. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho trata de apartarse, avergonzada por su muestra de afecto, pero él la retiene suavemente.

―No debería avergonzarte besar a tu marido.

Sonríe levemente para demostrarle que no le ha molestado. Ella se sonroja todavía más y se ríe un poco pero esta vez la deja marchar. Observa cómo se va hacia las escaleras, dejando su desayuno prácticamente intacto.

Hermione Granger. Bueno, _Malfoy_ , porque ha aceptado su apellido. Esta seguro de que los medios seguirán refiriéndose a ella como Granger cuando se enteren (o comiencen a tener cada vez mayores sospechas) de que se han casado, pero para él, irremediablemente, siempre será la chica sabelotodo.

No pensaba encontrar a una amiga en ella, pero resultó serlo. Y tampoco habría imaginado jamás que su matrimonio sería con ella y bajo estas circunstancias. Astoria tenía que casarse con él, pero no estaba preparada. No estaba dispuesta. Joder, le dio un discurso tremendo sobre "queremos cambiar el mundo así que no deberíamos promover actitudes viejas y paternopatriarcales como casarnos porque nuestros padres lo acordaron en su momento". Desbarajustó todo lo que tenía planeado y se encontró con que iba a tener que vivir de la forma más aterradora posible: improvisando.

Se topó con ella en ese momento. Inteligente, divertida, melancólica, efectiva, seria y tremendamente eficiente en su trabajo. Todo el mundo en su departamento hablaba de ella como se habla de una reina, pero era única y exclusivamente por quién era. "No se puede esperar otra cosa, es Granger", "Estamos hablando de una heroína, nos salvó a todos", "Ella es quien guió a Potter durante las dificultades". ¿Dónde quedaba su esfuerzo, su tenacidad? Todos daban por hecho que era buena en su trabajo porque era _ella_ , pero nadie parecía tener en cuenta las horas extras que invertía en sus investigaciones. Era como si, a pesar de que la luz del despacho estaba encendida, diesen por hecho que ella no estaba dentro.

La primera vez que trabajó con ella se dio cuenta de lo altamente organizada que es. Y que tiene una letra preciosa. Comprendió que se quita los zapatos para estar más cómoda pero que los mantiene cerca para ponérselos en un segundo en caso de tener que levantarse para recibir a alguien. Guarda una bolsa de golosinas para lechuzas en un cajón y le da una a absolutamente todas las que le traen el correo. Su mesa esta despejada, organizada, dando una sensación de brazos abiertos cuando te sientas frente a ella. Como si no quisiera una barrera entre ella y los demás. Le hizo pensar que quizás se moría por que alguien quisiera conocerla.

Y a medida que la fue conociendo tuvo que admitirse que era de las personas más positivas y buenas y que no podía perder su amistad por nada del mundo. Dormir con ella fue un proceso natural, nunca se planteó por qué lo hacían y qué significaba. La tenía al alcance de sus dedos, bajo las sábanas, a pocos centímetros. Una mujer, una _persona_ , dispuesta a compartir un momento íntimo y vulnerable a su lado. Se sentía incapaz de traicionarla, aunque fue viéndola dormir que se dio cuenta de que es guapísima.

―¿Qué película deberíamos ver?

Sale de su ensimismamiento y sacude la cabeza. Hermione ha vuelto, esta vez sin su bata de seda, dejando que el sol le caliente los hombros desnudos. No puede evitar mirar el delicado escote durante un segundo. Se vuelve a sentir como un adolescente.

―Te toca elegir a ti. Pero espero que no me vuelvas a torturar, no quiero tener que ver otra de esas ridículas películas de amor.

Ella rueda los ojos y se dispone a responder en el preciso instante en el que llega el correo. Tres cartas de Gringotts, una nota de Daphne Greengrass y otra de Ginny. Cada uno se afana en abrir su correo tranquilamente, pero la carta de su mejor amiga resulta ser un sobre rojo dentro de un sobre blanco...

―Oh mierda, lo ha escondido para que lo abra sin sospechar...

―¡Hermione Granger! ― vocifera el vociferador a la altura de su cara ―. ¿¡Me puedes explicar por qué un montón de periodistas me han estado preguntando hoy si es cierto que te has casado con Draco Malfoy!? ¡Espero que tengas una buena explicación a la cantidad de fotografías que me han estado colocando bajo la nariz para demostrar sus acusaciones! ¡Y digo acusaciones porque parecen muy cabreados por no haber podido hacer un reportaje sobre el enlace, aunque no será _nada_ comparado con _mi cabreo_ si resulta que te has casado sin decirme nada!

El vociferador regresa a su aspecto normal y cae sobre la mesa. La bruja se lleva una mano a la cabeza y bufa su frutración.

―Te dije que acabarían enterándose.

―Tú eres la que no quiso decírselo ni a nuestro entorno más cercano. Ayer vino mi madre de visita mientras estabas trabajando y me estuvo incordiando durante horas sobre asentar la cabeza y casarme de una vez. Me parece increíble que no se diera cuenta de la cantidad de cosas tuyas que había regadas por toda la casa.

―Tu madre se fija en las cosas cuando le da la gana.

Draco no puede negarlo, es absolutamente cierto.

―Mira, acabaran encontrándonos aunque vayamos al Londres muggle. Tarde o temprano se sabrá, saldremos en las portadas de todas las revistas. Hemos podido disfrutar de unas semanas de auténtica libertad, la mejor forma de iniciarnos en esto.

La agarra de la mano con suavidad y sonríe cuando ella se vuelve a sonrojar. Merlín, es tan _humana_.

―Salgamos a disfrutar, dejemos que se maten tratando de conseguir exclusivas.

Su carcajada es tan aguda e histérica que casi parece fingida, pero así se ríe ella cuando algo le hace tremenda gracia. Risa aguda, descontrolada, que hace que a veces la miren desconcertados porque no es la risa propia de una mujer de su calibre. Le encanta la Hermione sencilla y natural que no se tapa la boca cuando tiene que reír.

Esa tarde un fotógrafo mágico les hace una foto a escondidas en el preciso momento en que Draco le besa la frente. Es un gesto sencillo, casual, algo a lo que se están acostumbrando. Se dejan llevar, se permiten demostrarse afecto poco a poco, dentro de sus límites. Es un gesto tierno, robado por la cámara, y a Hermione le hiere en el alma que todos puedan ver algo tan íntimo en las portadas de _Corazón de bruja_ , pero ya no lo puede detener. Ahora, ser la pareja de Malfoy, más tarde su mujer, es una nueva parte de sí misma.

Pronto se referirán a ella como "La mujer del empresario" o "La bella esposa de Draco Malfoy". Como si relacionarse con él la despojase de su nombre. Reducida a una simple acompañante, un trofeo. Primero, de sus amigos ("La mejor amiga de Harry Potter"), ahora el de su marido. Como si fuese simplemente un apéndice.

―Señorita Granger, ¿qué puede decirnos de las recientes fotografías que se han publicado? ¿Podemos afirmar una relación?

―Esta es una rueda de prensa para tratar la votación en el Parlamento Mágico, señorita ― le dice Hermione por toda respuesta ―. No pienso responder ninguna pregunta sobre mi vida privada cuando estoy aquí para hablar de mi trabajo.

A pesar de sus contundentes palabras las preguntas vuelven a formularse. Le preguntan cuánto tiempo llevan ocultándolo, si se ha mudado con él. Prácticamente nada relacionado con lo que acaba de decir sobre la nueva ley de protección de datos mágicos. No la ven a ella, ni si quiera ya en su trabajo. Sólo a una mujer a la que atosigar sobre preguntas ridículas.

Al subirse al ascensor para regresar a su despacho se apoya en la pared del fondo, agotada. Se promete que lo primero que va a hacer va a ser quitarse estos horribles tacones y concederse unos minutos de relax para volver a centrarse. Pero unos murmullos a su derecha la distraen. Abre un ojo perezosamente para encontrarse con lo peor de mundo: dos mujeres cuchichean detrás del último número de una revista de cotilleos. La portada: Draco besando su frente innumerables veces. Una y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. La imagen en blanco y negro se hace interminable, pero no resulta monótona. Es algo tan tierno y casto que podría pasar por un beso fraternal. Pero ella se sintió tan querida y tan humanizada en ese momento... Y su preciada intimidad ha sido robada. Mancillada. Su recuerdo se viola con malinterpretaciones y teorías. ¿Cómo van a entender lo que representa? ¿Qué pueden deducir de esto...?

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca os ha besado vuestro marido?

Las dos mujeres la miran estupefactas mientras sale del ascensor.

* * *

Adoro a esta Hermione. Una mujer reducida a un mero objeto luchando por reencontrarse a sí misma. Va a haber continuos saltos en el tiempo: de 2012 (el presente, el año en el que Draco es detenido) a 2006 (el año en el que se casan). Constantes recuerdos de cómo su relación ha ido evolucionando hasta llegar a 2012 y cómo se han ido desarrollando como matrimonio. Scorpius hace su aparición estelar con Mallory, la hija de Ginny y Blaise. Ojalá supiera dibujar para enseñaros cómo me os imagino a todos. Quizás lo intente y lo incluya n la pagina de FB, pero si alguien se siente inspirada por este fic que no dude en deleitarnos con su visión de mis personajes.

Podría haceros capítulos enteros describiendo detalles absurdos sobre cada personaje y cómo lo imagino en esta historia JAJAJAJA. Draco y Hermione, pocas semanas después de casarse ya van avanzando. El roce hace el cariño solemos decir, y ellos no son la excepción. Me gusta pensar que se llevan queriendo mucho tiempo, pero que por respeto y miedo no se han atrevido a hacer nada. ¿Por qué sino iba a él a pedirle matrimonio? ¿Por qué aceptaría ella? Algo de amo, aunque no estén preparados para decirlo, sí que hay. Dejemos que aprendan a comunicarse.

Ya sé que no he esclarecido prácticamente nada, pero ahora mismo es esencial dejar clara la postura de Herms: está sola, se enfrenta a unos medios de comunicación que aborrece y que la ningunean y su casa se ha convertido en una cárcel de la que se muere por escapar, aunque sea para ir a casa de Ginny. En el siguiente capítulo podremos ver a Draco después del incidente y los preparativos para el juicio. También veremos la exposición mediática a la que se verán enfrentados todos los Slytherin y el entorno cercano al matrimonio, incluidos Narcissa y Lucius.

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se han unido a esta nueva aventura. Aprecio infinitamente los reviews y las alertas, cuando tenga algo de tiempo me pararé a contestar los reviews que no he podido responder todavía. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y apoyo, os quiero.

Miss Mante.


	4. Inefable

El **Potterverso** es de **Jotaká**.

 **WARNING:** sexo explícito.

* * *

 **"Innuendo"**

 _Inefable:_ Algo tan increíble que no puede ser expresado con palabras.

 _As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you, feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet _

**―Skyscraper (Demi Lovato).**

 ** **Diciembre, 2000.****

Es la primera Navidad que pasa con la familia de Herms. Una familia mucho más amplia de lo que esperaba, pues no sólo tiene en cuenta a sus padres (reaparecidos hace un año y medio) sino también a una amplia variedad de tíos y primos.

Ronald, a pesar de tener una de las familias más grandes de todo el país, se siente abrumado por tantas voces tratando de llamar su atención. Hermione le ha prohibido mencionar Hogwarts o cualquier cosa relacionada con el mundo mágico, recalcándole que se han conocido en la universidad durante un curso de economía.

Por qué Hermione ha elegido una asignatura que no cursaría ni aunque le pagaran, eso no lo sabe, pero decide seguir su juego, más que nada porque no hacerlo supondría una violación del decreto del secreto y no le apetece ir a juicio.

Su novia habla con una anciana en la esquina de la mesa (le grita) mientras trata de mantener a ralla al pequeño de unos dos años que intenta hacerse con una copa de champán olvidada sobre la mesa. Han pasado muchas cosas durante esta noche, pero la que más le ha llamado la atención es el silencio de una joven en concreto.

Tiene el pelo largo y negro y un gorro de colores embutido hasta las cejas rectas. Sus ojos son de un intenso azul y tiene una expresión de hastío torciéndole los labios. A penas ha probado bocado o emitido palabra, pero cuando Herms vuelve a sentarse con él, justo en frente de la joven, su expresión cambia radicalmente. Sólo es un leve cambio en sus labios, pero el brillo de sus ojos resplandece de nuevo y Ron se siente repentinamente contrariado por estar mirándola tanto.

―¿Cómo te ha ido el primer año en la uni, Nicole?

Nicole se dispone a contestar, pero alguien la interrumpe.

―Nicholas, ¿quieres postre? Nicholas, te estoy hablando.

―Es _Nicole_ ― respondel a chica levando los ojos al cielo ―. No es tan difícil de recordar.

―Para mí siempre vas a ser Nicholas. Digas lo que digas. Hemos estado diecinueve años llamándote así y nunca te has quejado, ahora resulta que quieres cambiarte el nombre.

La joven se levanta y sale hacia la cocina, seguramente en dirección al jardín. Hermione frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

―Es Nicole. Queramos o no. Es decisión suya, es _quien es_ y debemos respetarlo.

―No sé de dónde se saca ahora que es una mujer ― prosigue la mujer, Ron cree recordar que es la mujer del hermano del padre de Hermione ―. Si quiere ser gay me parece estupendo, pero decir que es una mujer para justificarlo...

Hermione se levanta y tira la servilleta sobre la mesa. Se hace un silencio a penas interrumpido por el sonido del fuego crepitando en la chimenea. Ron la mira desde su asiento con los ojos tremendamente abiertos, sin saber que hacer.

―Tu hija es trans, tía Mary. Transexual. Deberías investigar sobre el tema o al menos tratar de entender quién es sin necesidad de ser tan estúpida.

―¡Hermione! ― exclama la señora Granger, coreada por un montón de exclamaciones de sorpresa ―. ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

―No lo haré hasta que decida respetar a Nicole.

 ** **Junio, 2012.****

Abre la puerta sin llamar, por eso tiene una llave extra. El suelo de madera reluce, recién fregado. Hermione se quita los zapatos, como dicta la norma, y anuncia su llegada.

―¿Nicole?

―¡En el salón!

Justo cuando está a punto de cruzar el umbral de la sala de estar una rata se cruza en su camino. En otros tiempos habría chillado y huido despavorida, pero ya se ha acostumbrado a ver las mascotas de su prima correteando por la casa.

La encuentra suspendida en el aire, haciendo otra de sus sesiones de yoga acrobático en cintas de tela colgadas del techo que llegan hasta el suelo. Hermione se sienta en el sofá y espera pacientemente. Cuando la morena llega al suelo grácilmente aplaude su admiración.

―Cada vez haces cosas más complicadas.

―Esa es la meta, superarse.

Ambas primas se dirigen a la cocina para hacer té. Nicole se suelta en largo pelo azabache mientras espera que el agua se caliente.

―Ron me ha contado lo que ha pasado. ¿Es tan grave como parece?

―Seguro que ha intentado hacerlo más suave para que no te preocupes.

―Me gustaría poder ser de ayuda, pero dudo que una persona no mágica pueda hacer demasiado en estos casos.

―No te preocupes ― encoge los hombros y coge uno de los muffins de arándanos sobre la encimera ― Aunque fueses bruja tampoco podrías hacer demasiado. Fíjate, soy una de las brujas más famosas y no puedo hacer nada por él, aunque sea mi marido.

―No quiero decirte que esto terminará pronto y bien.

―Tampoco te creería, sinceramente.

Ambas comen en silencio esperando el silbido de la tetera. Hermione nunca se cansará de visitar a su prima Nicole, es de los mejores momentos de la semana. Son tan sumamente distintas pero a la vez tan parecidas que no puede imaginar a nadie más adecuado para consolarla o escucharla. Es la única persona de su familia, además de sus padres, que saben sobre su sangre mágica y todo porque le dijo el "sí quiero" a Ronald.

Un estallido verde ilumina un lado de la cocina.

―¡Nena, he vuelto!

―¡Cocina!

Ron aparece llevando su capa de auror sobre el hombro. Sobre su cabeza tiene una de las ratas mascota y en el brazo otras dos.

―Herms, no sabía que estarías aquí. ¿Qué hay?

―Tenía que hablar contigo.

Ron asiente y toma asiento junto a su mujer. Las ratas bajan a toda prisa para recorrer la encimera hasta el cuenco donde tienen su comida. Nicole sirve una taza de té para cada uno y abandona la habitación, dejándoles algo de intimidad.

―¿Cómo van las cosas por casa de tus padres?

―Tan ajetreado como siempre. Creo que esta noche se quedan con Mallory, Roxanne y Victoire.

―Tu padre no va a dar a basto con tanta nieta que mimar.

―Ahí está mi madre para vigilar que no se pasa demasiado. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Hermione gira la taza entre sus manos. Está demasiado caliente para darle un mísero sorbo, es bastante difícil sostenerla cuando la porcelana esta ardiendo de esta forma, pero no la suelta ni un ápice. Se aferra a este calor casi insoportable, buscando valor y fuerza para hacer las preguntas necesarias.

―Necesito verle.

―Ya lo han trasladado a Azkaban, Mione.

―Por favor, Ronald, tú estabas allí. Algo tiene que haber dentro de tus posibilidades. No te estoy pidiendo que lo sueltes, sólo quiero verle.

Ron se pasa una mano por el pelo desordenado y suspira pesadamente. Sabe que le está pidiendo demasiado y que sólo tiene el rango de Capitán, pero espera que pueda convencer a sus superiores para dejarla visitar a Draco. Los intentos de su abogado han sido inservibles, de repente ser heroína de guerra no sirve de nada, es lo que tiene apellidarse Malfoy.

―No puedo prometerte nada, pero lo intentaré. No te voy a mentir, las cosas se le han puesto muy difíciles.

―¿Le han...?

El silencio de Ron y las excusas en sus ojos son más que suficientes. Hermione tira la taza de té al otro lado de la cocina. En el proceso el agua le cae sobre la mano, pero no puede sentir el dolor de la quemadura, es demasiado leve comparado con el inmenso dolor que siente sabiendo que su marido ha sufrido represalias.

―¡Han pasado catorce años! ¡Y no ha hecho otra cosa que mejorar las vidas de todos aquellos que pudieran guardarle rencor, la nuestra incluida! ¿¡Quien os consiguió los papeles para que pudiérais casaros!?

―Draco.

Ronald saca la varita y con un sólo movimiento logra restaurar la taza que ha estallado contra la pared.

―Pon la mano bajo el grifo, Herms.

La bruja le hace caso, como si estuviera en piloto automático. Un par de gruesas lágrimas le recorren las mejillas, pero trata de taparlo con el pelo. Qué curiosa es la postguerra que ha convertido a alguien tan impulsivo como Ron en una persona calmada y a ella le ha destrozado la paciencia y el control.

Nicole se asoma por el marco de la cocina, su expresión tranquila pero su mandíbula apretada. Ron sólo asiente con una sonrisa de disculpa y ella vuelve a marcharse. Hermione suspira pesadamente y se lleva una mano a la boca para tapar el sollozo que amenaza con partirle la garganta. No ha llorado en todo este tiempo, tiene que mantenerse fuerte por su hijo y su marido. No tiene tiempo para sentirse mal, tiene que encontrar una solucion.

―Haré lo posible para que puedas ir a verlo, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

―Sé que no todo está dentro de tus capacidades ― le contesta ella entre dientes ―. Sólo necesito verle, ver cómo está. Seguro que quiere saber noticias de Scorpius. El niño pregunta mucho por él.

El pelirrojo se acerca y la abraza con fuerza. Hermione deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo y fija los ojos en el techo.

―Estoy cansada. Debería haberme largado después de la guerra. Dejaros mi dirección en cualquier otra parte del mundo, hacer reuniones dos veces al año. Desaparecer del mundo mágico.

―Has hecho cosas demasiado buenas por nuestro mundo, y no hablo de ganar la guerra. Herms, sin ti muchas de las cosas que hemos conseguido ni si quiera se habrían pensado.

Ella sacude la cabeza, se aparta, coge su bolso y se dirige a la puerta.

―Tengo que terminar de firmar unos papeles para mañana. Avísame con lo que tengas, por favor. Dile a Nicole que la esperamos el sábado en el sitio de siempre.

Se marcha sin esperar una respuesta, se siente demasiado drenada. Se refugia en su coche, sintoniza la radio. Espera que la animada canción le devuelva un poco de alegría, unas pocas ganas de sonreír, pero parece que las notas no la alcanzan. Se deja ir, casi a la deriva, mirando fijamente el jardín frente al que se ha aparcado. Piensa en el parque, en esa tarde tranquila que pensaban pasa todos juntos en familia. Llevaban días sin hablarse, habían discutido por trabajo. Así que Draco le dijo: "Vayamos al parque. Pasemos un día en familia". Cosas así le recordaban que ya no eran los mismos, que la vida los había hecho crecer, que su hijo era más importante que sus broncas. Esa tarde recordó por qué mereció la pena casarse con él. Esa tarde atacaron a su hijo y su marido lanzó una maldición asesina que, lamentablemente, alcanzó a un transeúnte.

Hermione trata de morder sus sollozos, su ira incontrolable, pero lleva dos semanas tratando de ver a su puto marido, poniéndole excusas de mierda a su hijo, aguantando a esos malditos periodistas que no parecen tener control sobre su puta empatía y ¡¿por qué mierda tenia que ser él?!

―¿¡Por qué!?

Golpea el volante con los puños reiteradas veces, presa de la rabia.

―¿¡Por qué nosotros!? ¡No hicimos nada! ¡No hicimos nada!

El claxon retumba en la calle desierta a penas iluminada por las farolas amarillentas. En una de ellas se ha acumulado una nube de mosquitos y polillas. Los insectos zumban de un lado a otro, siempre encandilados por la luz cálida que emana del foco. Se alejan de la oscuridad, huyen de ella y Hermione querría poder hacer lo mismo pero esta noche eterna en la que lleva viviendo meses la está convirtiendo en un ente de completa confusión.

―¡No hicimos nada!

Chilla con más fuerza, destrozándose la garganta en el proceso. Siente que ahora está rasposa y que le dolerá durante un par de días, pero lo que le duele ahora mismo es el pecho y la fuerza del abrazo de Nicole. Su prima ha abierto la puerta del coche sin pensárselo y la aprieta en un firme abrazo.

―No hicimos nada...

Hermione se deja mecer en los brazos de su prima, ajena al tumulto que ha salido de sus casas para echar un vistazo a lo que ocurría en el exterior. Nicole le acaricia los rizos pero no dice palabra. Nunca dice nada.

* * *

Siempre se juntan en casa de Luna. Ginny necesita alejarse de su casa desordenada, a Hermione suele venirle mejor porque le pilla de paso al salir del trabajo, Pansy lo usa de excusa para ver a Theodore cada vez que visita el país, Daphne es su vecina y parece que es la única forma de poder ver a Astoria entre viaje y viaje.

A todas estas mujeres se han unido dos más. Nicole no se creía capaz de congeniar con todas ellas dado que es muggle, pero ha comprendido que muchos de los problemas que las mujeres no mágicas enfrentan a diario también son problemas en el mundo de su marido y su prima. La segunda nueva integrante de este círculo de mujeres es Sarah, la pareja de Luna y Theo.

Hermione se deja caer en el puff junto al ventilador y se quita los zapatos sin miramientos. Hoy, después de mucho tiempo, todas se reúnen. Pansy ha viajado desde Illinois para ofrecer su apoyo a la familia de su mejor amigo y Astoria ha vuelto de Nepal para la ocasión. Nadie quiere decir que están aquí para asegurarse de que Hermione está lidiando con la situación de forma saludable, saben que le molestaría sentirse como una niña vigilada por seis niñeras, algunas de ellas más jóvenes que ella.

Pansy se sacude el cabello corto y descorcha la botella de vino blanco mientras les cuenta los pormenores de su último proyecto. Luna asiente atentamente a cada una de sus palabras mientras acaricia el largo cabello fucsia de su chica. Sarah, de piel color caoba y unas increíbles curvas, contrasta de forma increíble con Luna. Hermione adora ver cómo se tocan, cómo se mezclan. Siempre es maravilloso verlas en contacto, no dejan de hacerlo ni si quiera en presencia de Nott, pero sin duda él es quien más lo disfruta.

―... de todas formas tengo pensado usar la claraboya a mi favor, no todo pueden ser reformas.

―Pensaba que todavía estabas trabajando para ese matrimonio alemán.

―Oh sí, todavía no he acabado con ellos, pero cada vez tengo más trabajo. Potter a penas da a basto con sus clases, con algo tengo que entretenerme, a veces no nos vemos en días.

―Bueno, así no te da tiempo a odiarlo.

Todas se echan a reír a carcajadas, es la cuarta botella que beben, aunque Ginny sólo se limita al "Bitter Kas" parece tan embriagada como sus amigas. Acaricia su estómago hinchado distraídamente mientras Nicole le susurra palabras amorosas al bebé en su interior.

―Siempre me sorprenderá lo mucho que te gusta hablarle al bebé y lo poco que te gustan los niños.

―Tu hermano entiende por qué digo que no a los hijos.

―La verdad es que me sorprende que haya sido tan comprensivo. Siempre quiso una familia enorme.

―Creo que Ron siempre ha sido una persona con fuertes deseos, pero también trata de ser respetuoso ― comenta Luna siguiendo con la mirada una pelusa que flota en el aire ―. De todos, diría que es quien más ha cambiado.

 _Cambiado_.

Es una palabra que emplean muy a menudo, parece perseguirlos allá donde van. Todo el mundo comenta cuánto han cambiado en sus vidas y relaciones, a veces incluso se atreven a comentar los cambios que han hecho en sus cuerpos. Pansy es la única que ha posado para una revista mágica. El titular "La mujer de Harry Potter: de harpía a chica dorada". Pansy estuvo tan cabreada que se dedicó a comprar todos los tomos que encontró y quemarlos sin miramientos. Nunca más volvió a tratar de demostrar que se haía redimido. No quiere ser la mujer de nadie, es su propio concepto de mujer. Tiene su propio nombre, su propia identidad. Exitosa diseñadora de interiores, eso es lo que es. No ha dejado de ser _Parkinson_ , ni si quiera en los papeles oficiales del Ministerio. Potter le pertenece enteramente a Harry, ella no quiere nada de él, ni si quiera su apellido. "Soy heredera de mi propia fortuna" le dijo cuando firmaron el contrato de separación de bienes.

―Hace poco me enteré que mi vecina va a tener un bebé. Han viajado hasta Sudamérica para ello.

Pansy le da un largo sorbo a su copa de tinto, deja sobre el borde del cristal una marca de pintalabios rojo.

―Gastan todo ese dinero para un crío, no lo entiendo...

―Está bien querer adoptar ― dice Hermione hundida en su asiento, los pies sobre las rodillas de Astoria ―, hay muchos niños desamparados en el mundo.

―Si fuese porque han viajado al tercer mundo para adoptar te lo concedería, Granger. Pero han ido a contratar a una mujer como gestante.

―¡Venga ya! ― exclama Astoria, una de sus rastas se escapa del moño sobre su cabeza y tiene que apartarla con un movimiento de cabeza ― ¡Ni si quiera puedo empezar a explicaros lo mal que está la gestación subrogada!

―No hace falta que nos lo expliques, Astoria.

Daphne regresa de la cocina con dos botellas más, detrás de ella flota una bandeja de quesos y aperitivos veganos para Sarah. Luna le agradece el detalle con una sonrisa.

―Todas sabemos lo mal que está y todas estamos en contra ― prosigue la rubia descorchando la nueva botella ―. Tengo entendido que en Estados Unidos es de lo más común.

―No imaginas cuanto ― Pansy le acerca su copa a su mejor amiga para que la rellene nuevamente ―, todas me han dicho que es una buena forma de tener hijos. Me han dicho desde "Es normal que no quieras perder la figura" hasta "no es lo mismo que estar embarazada y vivirlo en tus carnes, pero tener un hijo es increíble".

―¡Eh! ― todas se giran para mirar a Ginny ― ¡Tener hijos es increíble!

―Weasley, te he visto oler la botella de vino.

La pelirroja se cruza de brazos y se pone de morros, pero ninguna le presta más atención. Están acostumbradas a que Ginny trate de convencerse que le encanta estar embarazada cuando lo único que siente son ganas de morirse.

―El caso es que todas asumen que me muero por tener hijos y que me siento miserable por no poder tenerlos. ¿Por qué iba a querer tenerlos cuando estoy de camino al éxito profesional? Mirad lo que pasó con Granger y Draco.

―Merlín, eso fue una pesadilla, ni me lo recuerdes. No llevábamos ni seis meses casados, pero ya teníamos que estar preparándonos para una enorme familia. "Corrompiendo la pureza Malfoy" escribían por todas partes. Cuando adoptamos a Scorpius casi pareció que iban a sacarnos los ojos.

―No hablemos ya de las especulaciones sobre por qué no habéis tenido un hijo "vuestro" ― replica Sarah hundiendo un trozo de zanahoria en el cuenco de hummus marcando bien las comillas en su tono ―. Scorpius es tan vuestro como un hijo concebido por vosotros mismos.

―De este matrimonio se han hecho especulaciones desde el principio.

Hermione suspira y le da un trago a su cerveza. Sí. Desde el principio especularon cómo se conocieron, cómo se enamoraron, cómo se casaron, por qué no tenían un hijo un año después del enlace y, finalmente, qué podría haberlos llevado a querer adoptar su primer hijo en vez de concebirlo ellos mismos. "Hermione Malfoy vista en una clínica muggle de fecundación in vitro". "Hermione Malfoy, ningún abultamiento en su abdomen pese a los rumores de embarazo". "¿Qué está saliendo mal en el matrimonio Malfoy?". Y así durante años, hasta que finalmente, en 2008, apareció en la portada de _Corazón de Bruja_ llevando en brazos a su hijo de unas pocas semanas. Un niño con el que se les veía a todas horas siempre que las cámaras los captaran. ¿Qué no funcionaba en su matrimonio? Nada, todo iba genial. Draco era estéril, simple y llanamente.

―¡Oh, mierda!

Nicole se levanta y corre hacia la entrada. Sus pies descalzos se escuchan retumbar sobre el parqué, paran en seco mientras escuchan los murmullos enfadados de la joven muggle y nuevamente regresa con una carpeta entre las manos.

―Tanto vino me ha dejado distraída. Herms, Ron lo ha conseguido.

―¿Que...?

Nicole saca de la carpeta un pergamino sellado por el jefe de aurores y el propio Kingsley. A penas puede entender lo que ve, pero las palabras clave saltan ante sus ojos con neta claridad.

 ** **PERMISO DE VISITA.****

* * *

Hace años la única forma de llegar a Azkaban era con una escoba. Era necesario sortear el viento, la lluvia y las gigantescas olas para poder llegar a , sólo hace falta coger un traslador. Las paredes de piedra siguen siendo terriblemente negras, el olor de la sal es casi mareante. El viento nunca se detiene y hace que estar de pie en el exterior se convierta en una tarea casi imposible. Aunque los dementores han desaparecido el aire de lugubredad no destiñe los corredores de la prisión. El eco de sus pasos es casi una marcha fúnebre.

La guían hasta una sala húmeda cuya puerta de acero está reforzada por un montón de hechizos de protección. Le requisan la varita, le toman las huellas, la registran tres veces (siente que son más veces de las necesarias y que sin duda los tres autores se toman más tiempo del necesario en cachearle, pero Hermione está demasiado nerviosa y asqueada, prefiere mantenerse estoica), le hablan con condescendencia, sonrisas chulescas estiran sus labios pero sus ojos sólo denotan desprecio. Porque es una mujer poderosa. Porque es la mujer de un mortífago. Porque saben que va a poner el grito en el cielo si no hay nada como debería de estar.

Espera demasiado tiempo a solas en esa habitación mohosa y roñosa, pero espera. Sólo tiene permiso para dos horas semanales y piensa aprovecharlas. Cuando lleva cuarenta minutos esperando la puerta se abre, escucha una orden ladrada de malas maneras y Draco aparece bajo la luz pálida de la bombilla. Mientras le quitan los grilletes no dejan de mirarse a los ojos en completo silencio.

Tiene los labios cortados, una barba descuidada, su cabello está limpio, asume que es porque le han dejado darse una ducha antes de la visita. Su ropa está limpia, lleva zapatos. Está algo más delgado. Tiene un corte casi cicatrizado en una de sus cejas y presiente los últimos vestigios de un moratón en su pómulo izquierdo.

Los aurores se marchan dando un portazo, dejándolos a merced del tiempo.

―¿Cómo está Scorp?

―Pregunta mucho por ti ― le contesta con un nudo en la garganta ―. No le he dicho que iba a verte. Quizás lo traiga la semana que viene.

Draco suspira, se aparta la espesa melena rubia de la frente y la mira de reojo. No sabe en qué piensa, a pesar de que llevan ya unos cuantos años casados, nunca ha sabido comprender qué le pasa por la cabeza. Quizás por eso discuten tanto: él siempre ha podido leerla y él nunca se abre para dejarse entender. Puede que no todo haya cambiado al fin y al cabo...

Hermione no quiere que la vea llorar, no quiere que comprenda cuánto le afecta verlo así, pero está segura de que él lo ve en la rigidez de sus hombros, la evasividad de su mirada. Se estremece cuando sus manos frías le recorren los hombros, tiembla cuando sus dedos se hunden en su nuca. No la va a besar, lo sabe. Draco siempre ha esperado a que sea ella quien dé los pasos a la hora del contacto íntimo después de una discusión. No recuerda si aquella tarde seguían enfadados o si se disculparon antes de la tragedia. No recuerda si estaba todavía enfadada con él, si se dijeron algo hiriente. Pero no le importa ahora.

Le recorre los labios con los suyos en una caricia lenta. Quiere besarlo como se besaban antes: nada de besos castos y fríos, quiere volver a entregarle lo que queda de ella con su boca. Le acaricia los pómulos, cierra los ojos y se deja mecer por sus brazos. Se besan lentamente, y parece que le va a estallar todo en el pecho. La ira, el miedo, la vergüenza, el asco, el terror, la inseguridad, la impotencia. Todo estalla en su pecho hueco cuando él la levanta y la sienta sobre la mesa astillada. Le sube la falda, acaricia las medias de liga con dedos ávidos, ella le tira del pelo, se deja maravillar por lo rasposa que se siente la barba contra su piel.

―Voy a hacértelo aquí. Voy a follarte como debería de haberte follado cada vez que discutíamos.

El gemido de Hermione se atasca, tiene los ojos en blanco cuando Draco la masturba con un par de dedos.

―Ni si quiera te has puesto bragas... ¿Vienes a ver a tu marido encarcelado y sólo quieres follar? ¿O habrías preferido que te follaran ellos mientras te miraba?

―Te quiero a ti... ― susurra, sintiendo su piel ardiendo como una hoguera ―. Lo quiero más fuerte.

La coloca boca abajo, sube la falda por sus caderas y se arrodilla sin mediar palabra. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que le comió el coño? ¿Cuando dejaron de follar como les gusta y pasaron al sexo rápido y aburrido? Perdieron la llama, las ganas, la pasión insoportable que antes les hacía quitarse la ropa en cuanto tenían la ocasión. Hermione se siente morir con cada lamida y mordisco. Adora sentir las manos fuertes de su marido apretando sus muslos pálidos mientras se deleita follándola con la boca. Pasa tanto tiempo tocándole el clítoris que se corre con las piernas temblorosas.

―No voy a poder durar demasiado.

Ella quiere decir que no le importa, que sólo lo quiere dentro pero tiene las palabras atascadas. Draco se baja los pantalones, la penetra desde atrás, le tira de la larga melena rizada y se acerca su oído.

―Nena, qué apretada estás.

―Si... ― suelta ella con un suspiro, extasiada ― Dame más fuerte...

La pega contra la mesa, pone un pie sobre una de las sillas y comienza a mover las caderas a un ritmo frenético. Hermione no se ha parado a pensar en si están siendo vigilados o en si la habitación está insonorizada, no le importa en absoluto. Lo han hecho a plena luz del día en sitios más públicos. Está aquí para ver a su marido, está aquí para que se sienta en casa durante unos minutos. Y ella, en casa, nunca lleva bragas.

Hermione no vuelve a correrse pero se siente igualmente satisfecha. La humedad entre sus piernas es una sensación que ya había olvidado y piensa que nunca debieron apartarse tanto. A penas tienen tiempo para hablar después del sexo. Se besan, se acarician, se miran. La puerta se abre y ella se marcha sin haber tocado el tema principal. Le devuelven la varita y su bolso y la cuarta vez que la cachean el auror tiene las manos demasiado cerca de sus pechos.

―Apártese si no quiere una denuncia por acoso sexual.

―No te quejabas tanto cuando el asesino de tu marido te la clavaba. ¿Te la estaba metiendo por el culo? ¿Por eso el niño es adoptado? ¿Se equivoca de agujero?

Hermione quiere pegarle una bofetada, escupirle en la cara y estrangularlo hasta que no quede molécula de aire que respirar. Piensa en todas las razones por las que ha preferido adoptar a un niño, en todas las veces que un hombre se ha creído con derecho de hablarle así simplemente porque tiene un par de tetas. Se sabe poderosa, pero tiene miedo estando rodeada de tantos como él. Recoge su bolso, comprueba que todo sigue en su sitio, coge su varita y se acerca hasta la sala de trasladores.

―¡Odio ver cómo te vas, pero me encanta lo que veo cuando te alejas, preciosa!

Se siente más violada por sus miradas que por sus actos.

* * *

(Para Sergio y Moi).

Hi there, mundo! Gracias por esperar, tenía esperanzas de poder actualizar antes, pero ha tenido que ser hoy. No tengo mucho que comentar de este cap, quizás los pairings que se han mencionado. Aparte del Blinny y obvio Dramione a Ron lo he casado con Nicole, mi primer OC: prima muggle de Hermione, transexual. Me parece mportante darle un poquito de voz a esa parte del colectivo LGBT, quizás ayude a alguien o simplemente alguien pueda sentirse identificado por fin en un fic. Hansy: nunca he escrito sobre ellos, pero de la misma forma que Blaise y Gin me parecedesternillante, Harry y Pansy me parece tremendamente oscuro y todo eso me encanta. Sí, Theo y Luna tienen a una tercera compañera:Sarah (segunda OC), sobre la que entraré en detalle en otro cap. O s digo en serio que haría un fic aparte para ellos, son lo más.

Estoy haciendo una serie de dibujos sobre cómo visualizo los personajes en este fic, podréis encontrar a Luna y Ginny en mi pagina de FB. Cuando todos los personajes del fic se hayan presentado al menos una vez también haré unalista de headcanons sobre sus relaciones, detalles absurdos sobre ellos y esas cosas. En serio es que estoy ultra orgullosa de esta historia.

Cualquier pregunta que tengáis: adelante.

Miss Mante.


	5. Inconmensurable

El **Potterverso** es de **Jotaká**.

* * *

 **"Innuendo"**

 _Inconmensurabe_ : Enorme, que no puede medirse.

 _Oh soledad, dime si algún día habrá_

 _(uh shalala uh shalala)_

 _Entre tú y el amor buena amistad_

 _(uh shalala uh shalala)_

 _Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar,_

 _Dame tu mano una vez más._

 **― **Soledad (La Oreja de Van Gogh).****

―Mamá.

Hermione se da la vuelta, el sonido de las sábanas siempre le hace pensar que Draco duerme como un cadáver: no se mueve nunca. El niño la mira desde la puerta, un pequeño halo de luz entra por la ventana, definiendo los contornos de Scorpius.

―¿Qué ocurre? ― le dice con la voz pastosa, aún sumergida en el sueño ―. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Scorpius sacude la cabeza y corre hasta su madre. Se sube a la cama y ocupa el centro, como si su padre estuviera todavía ahí, en el mismo hueco de siempre. Hermione tampoco se siente capaz de invadir ese espacio del colchón.

―Hoy he ido al parque con el tío Blaise y Mallory.

―Sí, me lo ha contado él. Me ha dicho que habéis merendado helado.

Scorpius asiente de nuevo y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Hermione. Ella le acaricia el cabello rubio y se deja relajar para volver a caer en el sueño, pero su hijo lo vuelve a interrumpir.

―¿También te contó lo que ha pasado con la señora?

―¿Qué señora, cielo?

―La señora que nos dio miedo.

La bruja se endereza, todo rastro de sueño desaparecido de su cuerpo. Observa atentamente la expresión del niño, entre avergonzada y temerosa, pero firme. No, Blaise no le ha dicho nada respecto a una mujer, y no está segura de querer oír lo que ha pasado de boca de su niño.

―¿Qué ha ocurrido en el parque, Scorpius? ― pregunta con voz pausada.

―Mientras estábamos en el parque jugando una mujer se acercó y nos dijo que somos hijos de asesinos.

―¿Qué...?

―El tío se acercó a nosotros, porque Mallory se puso a llorar enfadada, y la señora empezó a decirle cosas feísimas. Le dijo que nos está _cropiendo_.

―Corrompiendo ― corrige ella en modo automático, aunque sabe que el niño no sabe qué significa.

―Eso ― sentencia Scorpius ―. Luego dijo más cosas y el tío parecía furioso, pero no dijo nada. No le contestó ni le dijo que quería que se disculpara. Nos cogió de la mano y nos llevó al Callejón Diagon para comer helado. Nos dijo que no te lo contáramos ni a ti ni a la tía Gin.

¿Mallory también se ha sentido tan perturbada como para contárselo a su madre? ¿O debería decírselo ella? ¿Es mejor que hable primero con su marido...?

―No es nada, Scorpius. Esa señora estaba equivocada, nadie os corrompe. Sois niños felices y normales, como todos los demás.

―¡Pero dijo que Papá está en la cárcel y que va a morir allí! ¿Va a morir en la cárcel? ¿¡Está en la cárcel!?

Hermione frunce el ceño y espera que su dolor siga oculto por la oscuridad. Le acaricia el cabello suavemente, besa su frente y vuelve a recostarse para abrazarlo.

―Tu padre está en la cárcel, Scorpius, pero ha sido todo un error. Un accidente. Iremos a visitarlo la semana que viene y, además, conseguiremos que vuelva a casa.

―Pero la señora...

―Esa señora es una mentirosa ― interrumpe con tono fuerte, imposible de rebatir ―. No sois hijos de asesinos, no sois hijos de malas personas. La indiferencia es el mayor desprecio, recuérdalo.

Scorpius no dice nada más, sólo asiente quedamente y se instala entre los brazos de su madre para dormirse. Pero el sueño ha abandonado a Hermione, ahora sólo puede mirar ese hueco vacío, las sábanas bien colocadas porque nadie se ha metido dentro, la almohada que pierde el aroma de Draco a medida que las horas pasan.

Han pasado tanto tiempo compartiendo cama, aunque rara vez durmieran juntos. Ahora siente que no es posible descansar si no está él al otro lado del colchón. No está para apagar el despertador a las cinco y media, ni para hacer el desayuno antes de marcharse a trabajar a las siete. Hace días, semanas, que no regresa a tiempo para cenar. Echa de menos incuso las discusiones, aunque fuesen la única forma que tenían de comunicarse. Porque por lo menos lo intentaban. Mal, sin duda, pero eran retincentes a dejarse marchar.

Cuando el sol despunta, su despertador suena. Son las seis. Scorpius se remueve pero no se despierta. Hermione sale de la cama, se mete en la ducha y deja que el agua fría trate de lavar el agotamiento que se le ha adherido a la piel. Toda la noche pensando en las palabras de su hijo, pensando en la posibilidad de que más personas se acerquen a él para decirle más atrocidades. ¿Qué le van a decir de ella? ¿Qué le van a decir _a ella_? Todos tan encantados con su decisión de casarse con Draco Malfoy. "¡El inicio de una nueva era!" gritaban los titulares. La noticia de Harry casándose con Parkinson fue casi más mediática "El Niño que Perdonó" lo llaman ahora. ¿Pero la sociedad mágica, ha perdonado realmente?

Sale de la ducha a las seis y cuarto, se viste a toda prisa y baja a preparar el desayuno antes de despertar a Scorpius. Como todas estas últimas semanas, hace demasiado café, hace demasiadas tostadas y se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a olvidar comprar zumo de naranja. Apoya la frente contra el frigorífico esperando reencontrar la calma.

―Buenos días.

Ginny se sienta en la barra de la cocina y se lleva una de las tostadas a la boca. Mastica despacio, tomándose su tiempo, sin prisa.

―Has venido muy temprano. Tengo que llevar a Scorpius al colegio.

―Quería hablar contigo lo antes posible, cuando el día todavía no te hubiese puesto de mal humor.

―Te lo ha contado Mallory.

―Blaise. ¿Tienes más mermelada de esa?

Hermione le alcanza el tarro de mermelada de higos en silencio, a la espera de que su amiga termine de masticar. A las siete menos cuarto Scorpius está vestido y cabecea sobre su cuenco de cereales de chocolate.

―Vamos Scorp, date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

―Tía Gin, ¿has dormido aquí esta noche?

―He venido muy temprano, tenía ganas de verte.

―¿Vas a llevarme tú al colegio?

―Te va a llevar Salazar Slyherin si no terminas esos cereales a la de _ya_ ― interrumpe Hermione comprobando que lleva todo lo necesario en la mochila, merienda incluída ―. Hoy comes en el comedor, iré a buscarte en cuanto salga del trabajo.

―Podemos recogerlo.

―¡Sí! ¡Deja que me quede en casa de los tíos, por favor!

―Sólo si terminas de desayunar.

Scorpius termina sus cereales en un par de cucharadas y bebe la leche chocolateada en un minuto. Cuando termina salta de su silla y corre a ponerse los zapatos. Hermione recoge a toda prisa y apremia a Ginny para que la siga. Agarra las llaves del coche, pone la alarma, los hechizos protectores, cierra con doble vuelta de llave y se dirige al coche aparcado en la entrada. Por supuesto, ahí están todos ellos.

―¡Señora Malfoy! ¡Señora Malfoy, ¿tiene algo que añadir sobre las declaraciones de la esposa de la victima de su marido?!

―No vamos a decir nada.

―¡Ginevra!¿¡Cómo se siente!? ¿Le preocupan las represalias hacia su marido?

Ginny se tapa la cara con las manos y se sienta en el asiento del copiloto. Parece olvidar sus reticencias a montar en ese cacharro tal es la aglomeración de periodistas en el exterior. El coche no es un refugio, los flashes atraviesan los cristales, sus preguntas se cuelan por las rendijas de las puertas.

―¡Apartad! ― chilla Hermione apretando la mano contra el cláxon ― ¡Vamos, quitaos de en medio!

Le abren paso pero tiene que maniobrar con cuidado para no llevarse a ninguno de ellos por delante. Golpean el cristal, llaman a su hijo. El niño lo mira todo con una renovada curiosidad, la confusión tiñendo su mirar.

―Voy a convertirme en Michael Jackson y obligar a los niños a taparse la cara cuando salgamos a la puta calle... ― masculla la estresada conductora.

―Tienes que conseguir una orden para que no entren en tus terrenos.

―Me la van a denegar, seguro que los del Ministerio se mueren por saber qué pasa en esta casa.

El camino hasta el colegio muggle se hace en completo silencio. Hermione y Ginny dejan al niño en la puerta del edificio, lo abrazan y besan incontables veces hasta que la campana suena y es hora de dejarlo ir. Algunos padres y madres saludan a Hermione de lejos, con sonrisas educadas. La profesora que recibe a los niños comenta que hace mucho que no ve a Draco. "Está de viaje de empresa" contesta Hermione con una sonrisa tan relajada que parece creerselo.

―¿Te apetece tomar algo?

―¿No es un poco pronto para una copa?

Hermione rueda los ojos y se dirige al Starbucks de la esquina. Pide por Ginny, porque aún no se acostumbra del todo a este tipo de servicio, y se sientan en un rincón apartado.

―Es fantástico poder estar en la calle sin que nadie nos haga preguntas. Nadie nos mira, sólo somos completas desconocidas.

―Dos madres que inician su jueves como cualquier otra persona ― Hermione sorbe su bebida y mira hacia la ventana antes de hablar ―: Blaise te lo ha contado.

―Suponía que a ti también.

―Ha sido Scropius, esta noche.

―Por eso has pedido un café cargado.

La castaña asiente quedamente y añade otro sobre de azúcar en su taza.

―Era cuestión de tiempo.

―¿Acercarse a los niños? ¿Decirles esa clase de cosas?

―No sé de qué te sorprendes, Gin. No es como si no nos criticaran por habernos casado con ellos. Estaban encantados con los titulares, sí, pero estoy segura de que nadie lo ha aprobado realmente. Es más fácil hacernos creer que todo es maravilloso, que los hemos podido _cambiar_. Somos la excusa para su redención.

―Somos sus _esposas_ , no somos excusas. Y ser sus esposas sigue sin anularnos como personas. Eres la mejor fiscal de Wizengamot, la que ha conseguido desbancar las defensas de decenas de asesinos y ladrones. Llevas el caso de Willenberg, Hermione. Y eres Senadora. Y yo sigo siendo la entrenadora de las Harpías, la que nos ha conseguido una copa mundial.

―En este mundo a penas hay diferencia entre ser la esposa y ser la excusa. Todo lo que hemos conseguido, mis casos, tu título mundial... Nada de eso les sirve si pueden hablar de banalidades. Tendré que quitar a Scorp de la escuela, no puedo dejar que lo encuentren y saquen a relucir toda nuestra tapadera.

―No se atreverían...

―No tienen reparos, están cegados. Mejor prevenir que curar.

El chocolate de Ginny no está lo bastante dulce para su gusto, le añade otros tres sobres de azúcar. No es lo más saludable para el bebé, pero hoy quiere hacer lo que le apetece. Por un día no pasa nada.

―Es agradable no ser nadie...

La gente pasa a su lado sin reparar en ellas, siguiendo con el curso de sus vidas. No se detienen para mirarlas indiscretamente, siguen con sus ocupaciones como si fueran invisibles. No hay periodistas, no hay admiradores. Sólo personas.

―Tenemos que protegerlos, Ginny.

* * *

Siempre parece que esta lloviendo. Es desconcertante, porque a través de los barrotes puede ver el cielo despejado, pero la humedad y el sonido del mar le hacen pensar en las tormentas eléctricas que Scorpius tanto teme y él tanto admira. Las tormentas eléctricas vistas desde su salón, acompañado de Hermione, una taza de té humeante y unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

No quiere pensar demasiado en su casa, en el calor de la cama que Hermione siempre hace antes de marcharse a trabajar. No quiere pensar en los pasos de Scorpius por el pasillo, cómo lo despierta temeroso en mitad de la noche para que compruebe de nuevo que no hay nada bajo la cama.

―Scorpius.

Hyperion iba a ser su segundo nombre, pero decidieron que era mejor ponerle algo menos mágico. Jack fue la elección. Costó mucho decidirse, optaron por cambiar las opciones poco días antes de ir a recogerlo. Los habían llamado de la institución _Hijos de Morgana_ , donde meses antes pasaron muchas pruebas, rellenaron decenas de formularios y pasaron un sinfín de entrevistas para dictaminar si podrían entregarles un hijo. Semanas antes de la llegada de Scorp, fueron a comprobar si Malfoy Hall estaba en condiciones para criar a un bebé. Revisaron la estructura, los hechizos de seguridad en ventanas y puertas, el mobiliario en la habitación del bebé. Incluso la alacena y la nevera.

Draco sabe que les hicieron esperar más que a cualquier otra pareja únicamente por él. Le hicieron analíticas de sangre, seguro que para comprobar si consumía estupefacientes, las preguntas en sus entrevistas individuales siempre giraban en torno a sus opiniones y preferencias hacia la magia oscura. Le preguntaron cuánto le importaría que su hijo fuese mestizo o squib, si tenía intención de criarlo en un entorno respetuoso con los muggles. Supo por Hermione que a ella le preguntaron si se había sentido coaccionada a casarse con él.

Pero no pudieron sacar nada negativo. No pudieron impedirles adoptar, porque aunque él era Draco Malfoy, en esta ocasión el nombre de su mujer pesó mucho más que el suyo. Al casarse con ella pensó en cuánto afectaría a su vida el que su mujer fuese heroína de guerra, pero por desgracia pronto se dio cuenta de que _su_ nombre pesaba más que Granger y sus ambiciones.

Un hombre poderoso, blanco, heterosexual, que ha cometido crímenes atroces, ha tomado incontables malas decisiones, casado con una mujer que representa una lucha por la igualdad y valores positivos. ¿Podría haberse enfocado como que Hermione lo ha salvado? Por supuesto, pero desde el principio los medios optaron por convertirla en una mujer sin nombre, una mujer que cumplía con su mayor meta: casarse y forma una familia. Aunque fuese con un mortífago.

Ya no se menciona que participó en la guerra, nunca se habla de ella como "La mujer del mortífago". Nunca se hace alusión a él como "el marido de la heroína Hermione Granger". Siempre es "La esposa de Malfoy". "Malfoy y su señora". "La madre del heredero Malfoy". Se han olvidado por completo de ella, como si no se hubiese hecho famosa por sus propios logros: ayudar a derrocar y _derrotar_ al mago oscuro más poderoso y temido del siglo XX. Algo que pudo hacerse gracias a ella, por mucho que la profecía anunciase a un hombre. Un acontecimiento que pudo llevarse a cabo únicamente porque ella mantuvo la calma y supo trazar un plan para que _un hombre_ pudiera cumplir su misión.

Draco odia con toda su alma en lo que la prensa ha convertido a su mujer: nadie. Un apéndice para él, un complemento. Hablan de ella y de sus vestidos como si comentaran que lleva un reloj de oro en la muñeca. Ha ganado: la absolución, el reconocimiento, el mayor premio: una mujer hermosa e inteligente que llevar a los eventos y galas. Es un empresario reconocido mundialmente, un hombre exitoso que ha superado las expectativas, reconstruido su fortuna y rehecho su vida.

―¡Fuera!

Ha estado tan hundido en su pensamientos que no ha escuchado la puerta de su celda abrirse. Se incorpora y salta de la litera, espera a que esposen a su compañero antes de que lo esposen a él. Grilletes inhibidores que les impiden emplear la magia no verbal y sin varita, así se aseguran de que el trabajo que cumplían los dementores siga en marcha a pesar de que ya no merodean por la prisión.

Los presos caminan por el corredor en silencio, esperan pacientemente (o más bien con resignación, pues no pueden cambiar el orden de las cosas) su turno para llegar al comedor. Nunca sabe qué hora es exactamente. Siempre entiende que es la hora de desayunar, la hora del patio, la hora del almuerzo, la hora de la cena. No tiene claro si cena a las nueve o a las ocho y no termina de plantearse cuánto tiempo dura el rato que pueden pasar en el patio (a veces parecen veinte minutos, otras parece que ha pasado horas eternas bajo el sol).

La comida es pastosa e insípida, pero ya se ha acostumbrado a ella. Espera que Hermione le traiga algo bueno en su siguiente visita, algo que no puedan requisarle. Espera las visitas de su mujer como agua de mayo, mantiene la esperanza que Scorpius estará en la siguiente, se muere por abrazar a su mocoso.

―Malfoy. Eh. Malfoy.

Se da la vuelta ligeramente. Detrás de él está Michel McCain, un par de años mayor que él. Fue de los mortífagos que más rápido escalaron en el sistema de Voldemort. Con a penas diecinueve años ya conocía una cantidad inconmensurable de maldiciones, su sed de sangre era prácticamente incontrolable. Durante el último año que Draco pasó en Hogwarts McCain fue un rumor aterrador que corría por los pasillos y el Gran Comedor: se decía que en los campos de batalla y los atentados, era el mortífago más mortífero en las filas del Lord. Nadie podía pararlo. Fue un auténtico milagro que se le pudiera detener y sentenciar. Cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de recurrir. Condenado a toda una vida entre barrotes. Dentro de Azkaban mantiene el respeto de los demás mortífagos encarcelados y aquellos que han sido condenados por delitos no relacionados por la guerra se mantienen apartados.

Draco asiente quedamente para dar a entender que lo ha escuchado y da un paso más hacia delante a medida que la fila se deshace por el comedor.

―Me han dicho que te han metido aquí porque has matado a alguien con una innombrable. Un muggle. ¿El padre de tu puta?

Draco se muerde la lengua y aprieta los puños, la bandeja donde van a colocarle la comida tiembla ligeramente.

―Sabía que no podías ser un mierda, de los traidores ya se han estado encargando los de fuera. Tú no eras un cobarde, Malfoy. Tenías las cosas claras. Dicen que tu crío es adoptado, ¿para que no sospechen que no quieres follarte a la sangresucia, no?

Toma mucho aire. Los de fuera. Esos son los que han ido a encargarse de él. ¿Tenían la intención desde el principio de encarcelarlo? ¿O su plan era matar a Scorpius antes de acabar con él? O incluso peor: dejarlo vivo para lamentar la pérdida de su hijo. No puede unirse al grupo de McCain sin arriesgarse a que descubran que sí que han ido a por él por traidor. Además, no ayudaría en nada a su defensa. Pero ignorarlo no va a impedir que vayan de nuevo a por su familia.

Draco se ve en una encrucijada, haga lo que haga pone en peligro a su familia. Pero decide no fallarle a Hermione. No fallarle a lo que han construido, no olvidar todo lo que ha aprendido a su lado. Sabe que su mujer es una gran bruja y que cuenta con el apoyo de personas maravillosas. Por eso se mantiene firme y estoico en su postura, no da muestras de haber escuchado al hombre detrás de él.

―Ya veo― murmura Michel, su voz contenida ―. Has tomado tu decisión, Malfoy.

 **2008, Diciembre.**

Es un bultito, no puede describirlo de ninguna otra forma. Tiene los ojos verdes, el cabello claro, una manos diminutas que agarran el aire, y una boquita que se abre como una gran "O" cada vez que bosteza. Mira el mundo con una curiosidad imposible de extenuar. Hermione se lleva las manos a las mejillas y puede asegurar, a pesar de que no la ve, que sus ojos se han colmado de cálidas y gruesas lágrimas.

Deja que sea él quien cargue al niño. Lo colocan entre sus brazos con cuidado, le dicen que sujete la cabeza, pero Draco no oye nada. Sólo ve esos ojos, verdes como un prado, y se siente anclado al mundo. Se da cuenta, ahora mismo, que tiene un propósito en esta vida. Que ya no hay Señor Oscuro al que temer, ya no hay dolor insufrible en una marca oscura, ya no hay un padre al que demostrarle nada. La vida, de repente, se resume en esa mirada pura que no ha visto nada de los horrores de una guerra que no quisieron pero no buscaron detener jamás.

Scorpius gorjea, se estira entre sus brazos, sacude sus puños, como si tratara de golpear los negros pensamientos que rodean a quien lo porta. Hermione se ríe, adivina una sonrisa entre su llanto. Cuando levanta la mirada se ríen como dos niños. Draco bebe dela imagen de los dedos de su mujer acariciando al bebé, del indudable flechazo entre ellos cuando se miran por primerísima vez.

―Lo hemos conseguido ― murmura ella cuando salen al exterior con la voz contenida ―, nos lo llevamos a casa...

Scorpius trae sonidos nuevos y estridentes a Malfoy Hall. Le brinda a Narcissa la excusa perfecta para ir a la mansión más veces de las que Lucius opina oportunas. Draco deja de cerrar la puerta de su despacho para poderlo escuchar a todas horas, esté o no esté Hermione en casa. Convierten uno de los salones en una sala para que pueda jugar (meses más tarde caminaría allí por primera vez; años más tarde sería el lugar donde sus padres tendrían una de sus mayores discusiones). Sus mundos, sus vidas, giran en torno a este pequeño bulto de ojos verdes.

* * *

 ** **EL MATRIMONIO MALFOY ADOPTA UN BEBÉ.****

Se confirman las sospechas: después de haber estado desaparecidos durante dos semanas hoy por fin hemos podido ver a la pareja y la gran sorpresa ha sido la que pueden ver en nuestra portada: el diminuto bebé que Hermione Malfoy carga con extremo cuidado entre sus brazos.

Fuentes aseguran que se trata de un bebé llegado al orfanato _Hijos de Morgana_ quien ha sido entregado al matrimonio Malfoy después de que pasaran largas pruebas y se certificara que Malfoy Hall es el lugar idóneo para criar a un bebé. Sin duda esta es prueba de que el matrimonio está en su mejor momento.

Desde _Corazón de Bruja_ queremos darles la enhorabuena y les deseamos mucha felicidad criando a este nuevo bebé.

Hermione mira la fotografía en las portadas y no puede evitar pensar que es como aquella primera portada que compartieron, dos años antes, esa en la que Draco besa su frente una y otra vez, sin descanso.

En estas portadas que se alineando unas detrás de otras en los quioscos mágicos aparece ella colocando un sombrerito sobe la cabeza de Scorpius. El niño sonríe, palmea el aire mientras ella ajusta la prenda para protegerlo del sol. Draco está con ellos, se asegura de que Scorp lleva sus zapatos, porque en aquella época todos se le caían.

Se empapa de esta imagen robada, plagada de ternura, de amor, de devoción pura. Se recrea en la sensación que le despierta compartir vida con este hombre y esta criaturita que le ha sido confiada. Se ahoga en ganas de gritarle al mundo que los ama con locura, que la hacen mejor mujer. Mejor persona. Que la _ven_ , la sienten, la mecen. Pero no dice nada. Sólo compra la revista y regresa a su despacho.

 **2012.**

―No puedes mantenerme apartada.

―Lo siento, son las normas.

―¡Es mi marido! ― sisea levantándose de un salto.

El hombre se aprieta el puente de la nariz y suspira frunciendo el ceño. Hermione siente terribles ganas de agarrar lo más a mano que tenga y ponerse a destrozar la habitación con ello. Pero se muerde la lengua y aprieta los labios, porque debe ser comedida. Debe controlarse.

―Por eso mismo, Hermione. No puedes involucrarte en su caso.

―No hay caso ― dice ―. No hay caso porque Draco es inocente. Es inocente y lo sabes.

―No podemos probar nada.

―Podremos hacerlo si me dejáis hacer mi maldito trabajo.

―Eres fiscal, Hermione. No puedes volver a la defensa y menos todavía para esto. Demasiado implicación emocional. Eres mucho más profesional que esto. Tendrás que confiar en quien se encargue de su defensa

―La fiscal es Natasha Denona ― murmura volviéndose a sentar ―. No me puedo creer que hayas decidido venir a verme a mi despacho para decirme esto... No tenemos oportunidad contra ella.

―Eres la mejor fiscal.

―No hablamos de mí, Kinglsey, hablamos de Denona. Aunque yo sea la mejor, si no estoy es ella quien me releva.

―No puedo hacer nada al respecto, la ha elegido el Wizengamot.

Hermione decide que esta es la hora perfecta para regresar a casa, tomarse un baño y esperar a que un milagro caiga del cielo. Se ha cansado de desear despertar de esta pesadilla, se ha resignado a comprender que sólo un milagro podría parar esta locura. Pero nunca ha sido creyente, carece de fé. Sólo le queda ensañarse con el caso de Draco, controlar cada nimio detalle y asegurarse de que quien se ocupe de él sea un abogado magnífico. Como si tiene que buscar debajo de las putas piedras, joder...

―Dime al meno que esto no ha sido el único motivo por el que has venido. Dime que hay algo positivo que decirme.

―Me han dicho que Michel McCain ha intentado hablar con Draco.

―¿A eso llamas una buena noticia?

―Draco se ha mantenido alejado, no ha buscado más contacto. Está haciendo lo posible por no empeorar su situación, Herms.

―Mi marido no debería estar en Azkaban. Debería estar en un centro penitenciario que no tenga nada que ver con mortífagos.

El Ministro se sienta, por fin. Agarra la mano de la bruja pero ella la aparta. Se siente enferma, se siente traicionada.

―El pasado de Draco...

―No ― interrumpe la bruja apretando los puños ―. No, no se le ha detenido por crímenes de guerra, tampoco por su pasado. ¡La Marca Tenebrosa ha desaparecido! ¡Ha sido un error, ha sido una trampa! ¡Fue una accidente!

―Eso es lo que debe demostrarse.

―No lo crees ― concluye Hermione, sus ojos muy abiertos, una expresión dolida y horrorizada estirando su boca ― Crees que lo hizo de verdad...

―No he dicho eso. Y lo sabes.

―Tampoco estas diciendo que vamos a hacer todo lo posible por sacarlo de ese agujero. No estás usando tus influencias para sacarlo de ahí.

Kinglsey sacude la cabeza y se marcha sin decir nada más. Ella se sabe equivocada, sabe que está sacando las cosas de quicio. Pero no encuentra ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de ir a disculparse.

* * *

 ** **NATASHA DENODA: ELEGIDA FISCAL PARA EL CASO MALFOY.****

* * *

 ** **SE ABRE UNA INVESTIGACIÓN EN LAS CUENTAS DE MALFOY CO.****

* * *

 ** **THEODORE NOTT DECLARARÁ EN DEFENSA DE DRACO MALFOY.****

* * *

 ** **LA MUJER DE MALFOY: ¿HA ENCUBIERTO LAS TENDENCIAS OSCURAS DE SU MARIDO HASTA AHORA?****

* * *

 ** **LA FISCALÍA PIDE INVESTIGAR CUALQUIER EX MORTÍFAGO RELACIONADO CON MALFOY.****

* * *

 ** **GINEVRA ZABINI DA A LUZ A UN NIÑO EN MEDIO DE TODA LA OLA MEDIÁTICA TRAS LAS DECLARACIONES DE SU MARIDO.****

* * *

 ** **EL NIÑO QUE PERDONÓ: ¿ENGAÑADO POR SU MUJER?****

* * *

 ** **PANSY PARKINSON: "Demostraremos la inocencia de Draco y la nuestra".****

* * *

 ** **ASTORIA GREENGRASS, TRAS LA ABRIRSE LA INVESTIGACIÓN A LA EMPRESA DE SU HERMANA: "Idos todos al puto infierno, carroñeros".****

* * *

Hi theeeere.

Antes que nada quería dar las gracias por la bonita acogida que está recibiendo el fic, me hace mucha ilusión ver que a la gente le está gustando este proyecto :')

No tengo mucho que decir respecto a este capítulo, solo el hecho de que "Natasha Denona" existe de verdad pero es una marca de maquillaje vendida en Estados Unidos. A veces no se me ocurren nombres y tengo que sacarlos de otra cosa xd

See ya!


End file.
